To Taint a Priestess
by Himawari-no-Ichizoku
Summary: A lot had happened over the 2 1/2 years Kagome started time traveling. Getting her heart broken by Inu, falling for his brother, being raped by Naraku, and finding out she's pregnant with his child. Confused, scared, and not wanting to kill innocent lives within her she's dead set on keeping them. The children of the tainted miko and evil hanyou.Charater death, thoughts of suicide.
1. Prologue

**Notice: This may or MAYNOT follow the actually happenings of the Final Battle, kk?**

**WARNING! WARNING!: The following story (aka the WHOLE story) WILL contain character death (end), implied sex, implied rape, (no more lemons here!) mention of abortion, maybe some language, depression, and thoughts of suicide. Continue at your own risk. Rated M for a REASON.**

**Not a Naraku/Kagome pairing...more of a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing, but very little romance. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi...Has anyone noticed how the word "Miko" is in her name? Cool shit right there if you ask me...**

Text.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts._

**汚染巫女をします。**

**Osen miko o shimasu.**

**To Taint A Priestess. **

**Prologue**

'_We did it. We finally did it.'_ Kagome thought as she laid on the ground several feet away from the ash pile that was once the evil hanyou Naraku. It had taken a long time and cost them a lot of lives. But he was finally dead. The bastard who ruined so many lives, and took, possibly, even more.

There were many casualties on both sides. Sango's little brother Kohaku when the jewel shard was ripped out of him.

His death was quick.

Kagura when Naraku gave her her heart, wounded her, and then left her to die.

Her death was slow and painful. But Kagome overheard Sesshomaru tell Inuyasha she died with a smile.

And Kanna, she was told to shatter, to kill, herself and her glass demon.

But, in a final act of defiance, she managed to tell Kagome the secret to killing Naraku, once, and for all.

Not to mention many the demons that appeared to help the Inu-gang out with killing said hanyou.

'_And it seems that I am to die as well.'_ A tear slid down her cheek as a pair of what seemed like very distant foot steps came for her and the puddle of blood that she was unintentionally soaking herself in. Blood that poured out of a wound that Naraku graced her with as she shot a very powerful Scaried Arrow at him. The wound skimmed her heart and impaled most of her lung.

Kagome's vision started to blur and blend, but she could still make out the shapes of Inuyasha's mate.

Kikyo.

Who looked like she was crying and yelling over her shoulder

'_Why is she crying? It's okay Kikyo, we won.'_

Suddenly Kagome felt a pressure on her chest. Then pain engulfed her entire body. Starting within her chest. Her eyes widened as tears overflowed and her mouth gapped open in a silent scream. More figures came into her fading vision as she bit her lip and squinted her eyes.

Inuyasha came and kneeled on the side Kikyo wasn't, a look of fear and worry adorning his face. Sango, and Miroku stood behind him. The same looks on their faces as well.

'_Guys,'_

All noise was muffled. Like a pillow was placed over Kagome's head, or like she had ear plugs in. But she could tell that Inuyasha was yelling over his shoulder. Not even 5 seconds later Sesshomaru appeared. Hand on Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru looked down at his sword.

It wasn't pulsing.

Kagome was dyeing.

She couldn't be saved.

The Lord Sesshomaru then did something no one thought was ever possible.

Sadness creeped across his face as he feel to his knees and took the love of his life's hands.

'_Sesshomaru...'_

A lot had happened in the past two years that Kagome had spent traveling back and froth through the well.

Yes. A lot had happened.


	2. Chapter 1 Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha. It is only used for my own, twisted, demented, amusement...**

**And for that...I am SORRY...**

**Notice...There WILL be a few Bleach references (NONE OF WHICH BELONG TO ME!)...all shall be reveled in my last chapter(s).**

"Speaking."

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Memories of what Inuyasha said to Kagome at one point n time.'**_

**汚染巫女をします。**

**Osen miko o shimasu.**

**To Taint A Priestess. **

**Chapter. 1**

**Broken.**

**Two and a half years ago.**

It was a quite and peaceful morning. The birds were chirping a beautiful melody. The sun was shinning off of every early morning dew drop, making them pose as little diamonds, scattered across the land of Japan. Much like the Shikon shards were. Except, of course, the ones Naraku had.

Fifteen year old Kagome had been walking and looking for her future mate's *reiraku for a good fifteen, maybe even twenty, minutes. During her training with Lord Fluffy the past few months she'd been taught how to read and find peoples and demons auras from long distances, which, when used and done properly, appeared as ribbons.

Normal humans were white, but felt distinctly different to each individual when grasped. But humans who had some kind of spiritual power had either a slight tint of color to the white or no white at all.

Like Miroku's, his was a dark purple. Almost like the purple on his robes.

For demons, hanyo and the like, their reiraku was found to maintain the color of their eyes or hair. Strange right? Inuyasha's took on his eye color, and was a rusted kind of gold. But It still looked pretty to Kagome.

Even if Shesshomaru told Kagome (indirectly of course) that she was one of the most skilled beings that he had ever seen when it came to the summoning and fallowing of reiraku she was finding it extremely difficult to track down Inuyasha.

_'Something feels wrong.'_ Kagome thought to her self as she started to walk slightly faster. All the beautiful morning noises were gone, and the sun seemed to be on the verged of vanishing behind the leaves of the trees towering above her. Casting a eerie glow upon everything.

Stopping, Kagome decided to try to concentrate a little more on reiraku hunting then on walking. Adjusting her bow she began to close her eyes in order to do so when a almost silent moan broke through the deafening veil of quietness.

Kagome's half closed eyes snapped open and her ears attempted to located the sound once more. her mind immediate jumped to random, yet somewhat reasonable conclusions of what the noise could be. 'What if thats someone who is terrible injured! Or what if its a hungary demon. Well he better be smart and not come after me!' As those thoughts flittered across the miko's mind they were almost immediately stricken down and brutally beaten and bashed with a stick as she heard two distinct moans form into words. Words that started to cracked her heart.

"Inuyahsa!"

"Kikyo!"

Eye's growing wide with sudden understanding, and tears threatening to overflow, Kagome hide her aura to the best of her growing capabilities and, mostly against her will, began to move closer and closer to the noises.

She was pretty sure what was going on, but...she didn't want to believe it...she had to find out for herself.

That didn't stop her feet from wanting to know what was going on between her love, her future mate, and the empty clay pot that she shared a soul with.

She put up a barrier that would hide her presence even more, and even camouflage her. But she put her hands over her nose and mouth just to be on the safe side. She slowly creeped forward in the trees, not even making a sound, the way Shesshomaru taught her.

The wanton nosies were getting louder. Her heart beat quickened, matching up to a pace that match almost evenly with the heartbreaking sounds. Closer and closer each step took her. And, as she neared a small clearing...

She found them. And her tears escaped. Flowing down her cheek.

Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Clothless.

Naked.

And with each other.

Moaning each others name with ecstasy.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kikyo breathlessly, yet emotionlessly, asked. A louder then necessary moan was her answer. "Do you love me?"

"Y-yes."

"And not my reincarnation." Kikyo stated.

Inuyasha just chuckled (which was hard...if you think about it...).

"Only you. I love you. Kikyo."

Kagome's cracked heart began to shatter. Chips and pieces falling away into nothingness. In darkness. She ran. Ran were ever her feet believed was best. Which was away from the scene.

Far way.

And even further away from the camp.

_'Why?_' Kagome thought as she ran blindly through the forest, insults and hurtful words said by Inuyasha flying through her head. Making her tears run faster.

_**'Your nothing but a shard detector!'**_

_**'Useless!'**_

_**'If Kikyo were hear she could of done it!'**_

_'Why did I ever fall in love with him,'_

**_'Kikyo could of done it!'_**

_'If all he does is hurt me? Why? Why did he ask me to be his mate when clearly he doesn't want me!'_

Kagome continue to run, even as branches and claw at her skin Little red rivers flowed and twisted with the young, hurting miko's tears. She wasn't sure how far she ran, let alone how long, but as she tried to take a peek at the sky (while running) the priestess noticed the sun well pat noon.

_'That training with Sesshomaru really helped a lot.'_ Kagome found herself bitterly thinking. She suddenly gasped as she tripped over what felt like a large tree root and tumbled through some thorn covered bush and into another small clearing. She didn't even bother getting up. Her muscles began to feel tired after so many hours of running. She just laid there, and continue to cry.

Meanwhile...the tree root she tripped over slithered away. Gilding towards a dark grinning mass of pure evil that lurked in the shadows. Red eyes locked onto the fallen form of Kagome.

Naraku had just found his prey.

It was time to put his plan into action.

Thanks you LoveInTheBattleField for being my first reviewer in, like, the first hour of the story being up. I now eternally love you.


	3. Chapter 2 Shattered

**Disclaimer: Nope..don't own.**

**WARNING! WARNING! Implied rape here! Implied rape here! Thoughts of suicide and MAJOR OOCness. Manly on Naraku and Sesshomaru. That is all. *bows***

**This chapter failed...majorly...**

**"Speaking."**

**Text/Narration.**

_**'Thoughts.'**_

**汚染巫女をします。**

**Osen miko o shimasu.**

**To Taint A Priestess**

**Chapter. 2**

**Shattered.**

As Kagome laid face first on the ground, drowning the grass around her person with her sorrows. She slowly, gradually, began to feel incased in a dark aura. Her head snapped up in recognition and her eyes searched the area frantically.

_'Naraku. And he's close.'_

Kagome began to reach for her bow that slide a couple feet ahead of her when she tripped. Her fingers where just inches away from the bow's upper limb's face when several tentacles shot out from kami knows where and and smashed it. The pieces flying in every direction.

"Tsk, tsk. A lady suck as your self shouldn't be laying in such a delicious, and tempting looking position, Kagome." Naraku's sinister voice came from behind her. Kagome reached a hand behind her to grab a arrow that resided in her quiver as she whipped around to face him in all of his baboon pelted glory. She threw a relatively powerful Sacred Arrow at him, considering it wasn't shot from a bowstring. But it was reflected against a barrier.

Kagome scowled and, unconsciously, growled at the hanyou before her.

_'Damn him and his barri...ers...'_ The miko's eyes widened as she looked at the barrier. It didn't surround Naraku. It surrounded her.

She was trapped inside the barrier.

A angry tick-mark appeared on the top of her head.

She so was not in the mood for this.

"Damn you! What the hell are you planing!" Kagome yelled as she stood up and tried to brake the barrier with her aura. But failed.

A evil smirk was all she got as an answer. Kagome opened her mouth to ask again when Naraku tentacles wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles, and pinned her forcefully to the ground. Making her head slam onto it. Kagome closed her eyes and moaned in pain.

"You also should't be wearing such revealing clothing," Naraku said as he got closer to the pinned miko. Lowering himself on top of her. Feeling something breathing on her neck Kagome snapped her eyes open and found her self nose to nose with Naraku. Blue eyes widened when they met with red.

"Others wise," A hand slowly made its way up to the collar of her shirt, and grasped it. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she tied to get away, but her spiritual powers seemed to be nullified.

_'Damn.'_ She couldn't use any of it. Squirming did nothing, but it seemed to please Naraku, she didn't want to give him any damn pleasure!

"Someone might get the wrong impression." And with that, Naraku tore away her top and did the same thing with her skirt and underwear.

Kagome's narrowed eyes widened, once more, but, in fear.

"N-no!"

Naraku smirk a proceeded with his plan to break the already broken the time traveling miko who interfered with his plans.

**I am sooo sorry Kagome *crys* I can't help my demented mind! It works all on its own!**

**I didn't elaborate on the *cough* rape *cough* because;**

**1) no lemons on this site T_T**

**2) I cant.**

**3) I won't.**

**4) I don't know how.**

**5) My moms computer. She doesn't trust me as it is... :P**

**Short...I know...sorry...**

**Next chappy should be up soon.**


End file.
